


To Live and Die in the Airport Lounge [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Extreme podficcing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "To Live and Die in the Airport Lounge" written by cherryvanilla]</p>
<p>Arthur first realizes he’s in love with Eames when they’re in an airport in Dubai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Live and Die in the Airport Lounge [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Live an Die in the Airport Lounge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/288650) by [cherryvanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla). 



> Thanks to anatsuno for beta-listening!

**Length:** 02:00

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, 1.9 MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/to-live-and-die-in-airport-lounge)  


**Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/19177.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/18729.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
